


Mirrors

by JudeMathis



Series: JudeAlvin One-Shots [6]
Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Imagine your OTP, M/M, One True Pairing, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP fucking B from behind. At first it’s doggie style, but then A pulls B onto their lap and carries them to the other side of the bed where a large mirror is. They continue fucking B, kissing their neck, and ordering them to open their eyes. Bonus if B orgasms at the sight.</p><p>http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/96746032000/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-fucking-b-from</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Jude's pov**

I let out a sigh as I finished another day of work at the lab before I moved to make the trip back to the house. I was also waiting for Alvin to come back home since he had gotten busy with his trading business once again. I reached the house after a few minutes before I went to unlock the door so I could go inside. I looked up as I saw that Alvin was back since his familiar blue jacket was hanging up not he coat rack with the other articles of clothing. I smiled as I moved to put my things down as I knew that Alvin was most likely upstairs at the moment probably taking a nap. He usually did like to take a nap for a bit before coming down to spend time with me like he always did when he came back home after work. That was when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as a familiar voice breathed into my ear since the figure was standing really close to me 

"Welcome home, Jude." 

I smiled as I leaned up against his chest 

"Welcome home, Alvin." 

He nodded as he placed a kiss against my cheek gently as his arms were resting against my stomach before I looked over at him seeing that same fierce look in his eyes like when a predator has found their prey getting ready to pounce on them. He usually gets like this when he wants to have a heated make out session with me which usually always get pushed a step further, but we both enjoy it so we usually don't stop once we get started. He smiled before he placed a gentle kiss against the skin of my neck probably trying to see if he could get a retain out of me while I shifted my head a bit letting him kiss my neck feeling his lips move across my skin over and over again. I closed my eyes for a moment as I felt the kisses one after another before he soon pulled away 

"Let's continue this upstairs." 

I nodded and looked up at him before Alvin moved to pick me up into his arms so he could carry me to the bedroom as I moved to wrap my arms around his neck while he was walking up the stairs to our room. We soon got to the bedroom after Alvin climbed up the stairs then I got placed down on the bed before the door was closed to give us privacy which is how we like it since it does make things a lot more exciting for us. I smiled lightly at Alvin as he had moved to take his boots off which did tell me that he had actually just gotten home from his travels before he soon made his way over to me. He smiled lightly before he ended up sitting on the bed next to me placing his hand underneath my chin causing myself to look up at him then I felt him place his lips against mine as he started to kiss me. I moved a bit closer to him as he kept on kissing me before he pulled me close as we our moving our lips against each others during the small kissing session that we were having. That was when I got pulled into Alvin's lap as we were still kissing before it soon started to get a little more heated between us as we soon started to move against each other having out clothes be the only separation at the moment which was causing some friction to appear a bit from the movement. I let out a small moan against the kiss as we were grinding against each other moving in sync as I felt Alvin's hands go to back my moving up and down against my spine causing myself to lean into his touch a bit. Our lips were moving still before I felt Alvin move his tongue across my bottom lip for a second that caused myself to part my lips a bit as I let out a low moan once again from feeling him grind against me still which was a bit pleasurable already. That was when he placed his tongue between my lips before he started to explore the inside of my mouth as I was moving my tongue against his during the kiss while our bodies were moving against each other still causing more heated friction to appear between us. 

My eyes flickered slightly as I moaned against the kiss once again as his tongue was moving alongside mine inside my mouth still before he moved his hands to the front of my shirt as I felt him place his hands against my stomach causing myself to smile lightly against the kiss for a moment. Alvin was kissing me normally by this time as he moved to remove my shirt while I shifted my arms back so he could take it off a lot easier as we were still kissing and moving against each other very slowly. My shirt was tossed to the side by him quickly before he pulled away from the kiss then I felt his lips against my neck while he started to kiss my skin gently causing myself to lean into his touch as I closed my eyes slightly as I was sitting in his lap still. Alvin kissed my neck still as I could tell that he was teasing me a bit which was normal for him especially when he wants to see on how much he can drag this moment out while working on getting a reaction out of me at the same time. I moved my hands to find his shirt as I felt his lips moving against my neck still being small gentle kisses that would of made me shiver a bit if I wasn't working on getting Alvin's shirt off to go to the floor to join my shirt. I closed my eyes as I felt his tongue suddenly lap over my neck causing myself to moan a bit once again as I could feel a small smirk at the same time since he had gotten another moan out of me, but I knew that he wasn't going to stop until he had myself moaning loudly from the attention that he was going to be giving me. His tongue was still moving over my neck for a little bit causing small moans to leave my lips as my eyes flickered a bit from the attention that he was giving my neck for a few minutes. I soon felt his tongue stop moving against my neck after a bit before he soon started to suck and bite gently down on my neck dragging out a few more moans that were a bit louder then the last time as we were still moving against each other causing myself to feel a bit more pleasure from the attention. His hands had rested against my hips at the same time as he moved to find the front of my pants to unbutton them so that he could get them off as I could tell that he was getting a bit impatient, but I knew that he was still going to drag this out since it was a habit of his somewhat. I shifted as I did lift myself up a bit to help Alvin as he moved to take my pants off leaving myself in my last article of clothing as he was still giving attention to my neck with gentle bites over and over again. I let out another moan as my eyes were flickering a bit still before we were both left in our boxers after I had completed the task of removing his pants while I was still saying close to him since there wasn't going to be a way to separate us anymore since of how close we were working on getting more pleasure from each other. I smiled lightly as he pulled away from my neck that probably had a few marks on my skin from the gentle bites that Alvin left onto my neck. He soon moved to lay me down on the bed as he went to kiss me once again leaning over me as I felt his hands went to rest against my hips rubbing them gently with his thumbs causing myself to smile lightly against the kiss for a moment as I was letting Alvin take the lead already. 

**Alvin's pov**

I moved to lay Jude down onto the bed as we were both left in our boxers by now as I continued to kiss him while my thumbs were moving over his hips gently in a small rubbing motion as I was getting ready to pleasure him a bit more. I pulled away from the kiss before I moved down to his chest as I smiled at him before I ran my hand over his peck gently causing him to lean into my touch a bit before I moved my head then ran my tongue over the peck that I left free causing another moan to escape from Jude's lips as his eyes fluttered shut. I smiled lightly as I moved my tongue across his chest still while rubbing the other peck with my hand causing him to moan still feeling the room with the noises escaping from his mouth since he really couldn't hold them back at the moment because of the pleasure from the attention that I was giving him. I moved my hands down to the edge of his boxers before I went to take them off leaving Jude with nothing else on before I took my hand wrapping it around his length before I started to move my hand as I was pumping his length slowly causing him to let out low moans once again from the movement of my hand. I smiled lightly as I kept on pumping him for a little bit since I was going to drag this out before we get to the real fun when I have Jude underneath me since I was going to be the one moving inside of him like always. I continued to pump his length slowly making the low moans leave his mouth one after another before I ended up moving down while keeping my hand around him moving it up and down still. I took my lips and gently around the tip of his length before I moved my tongue as I started to lick the tip causing himself to moan and thrust his hips up a bit while I smirked since I always usually tease him when we get to this point. I moved my tongue slowly swirling it around his length while putting more of him into my mouth causing Jude to moan loudly while he had his head tilted back against the pillows. I continued to move my tongue against his skin while I had started to suck on his length at the same time which caused Jude to moan louder as his eyes were flickering a bit from the pleasure that he was getting out of it. I knew that he wasn't going to last much longer from my tongue moving around him before I felt him spill into my mouth once he got to the point of his release from the attention I was giving his length. I pulled my lips away before I licked the rest of his cum away causing himself to have moans escape from his lips before I went to silence him by placing a kiss those lips that were making the moaning sounds. I continued to kiss him for a moment before I covered my fingers with lube since I was going to pleasure Jude with my fingers to get him ready for when I put myself inside of him. I smiled lightly against the kiss then moved my hand down to his entrance before I slipped a finger inside of him causing Jude to moan against the kiss once more as I was getting ready to pleasure him once again before the real fun was going to start. 

I started to move my finger thrusting into him which caused Jude to let out a gasp as I watched him react to the pleasure that he was getting from the movement. He tilted his head back once more as his eyes flickered a bit while he was moaning once again from the thrusts that I was putting into him. I continued to move my finger waiting to see what he was wanting me to do since I usually wait for his command on what he wants. I smiled lightly as I saw Jude move before I placed another finger inside of him as I started to move my fingers faster while looking for the one spot that would cause him to fall apart because of the pleasure before I smirked once I heard him shout out in pleasure 

"A..Ah!" 

I knew that I had found the spot that he liked to be hit at as I continued to move my fingers in and out of him hitting that same spot over and over again while stretching him out as he kept on moaning loudly from the movement of my fingers going into him. I soon took them out before I went to kiss him once again for a moment as he whimpered a bit against the kiss feeling the loss of the pleasure that I was giving Jude, but I knew that he would be a moaning mess once again soon. I pulled away from the kiss as I was still leaning over him while Jude looked up at me 

"Get onto your hands and knees." 

He nodded before moving to get onto his hands and knees with his back facing me as I placed my hands on his hips getting ready to place myself inside of Jude to pleasure him even more.

**Jude's pov**

I got onto my hands and knees like Alvin wanted while I felt him place his hands against my hips as I heard the sheets shift a bit behind me feeling him move closer to me. That was when I felt the tip of his length against my entrance knowing that it wouldn't be long before Alvin was soon inside of me especially if he was wanting to have sex with me that badly. I let out a low moan as I felt him push his tip past my entrance slowly for a moment as he was letting me adjust to having him move into me before I soon relaxed and felt myself get pulled back onto him feeling the rest of his length enter me. He waited for a few seconds since he wanted me to relax and adjust to having him inside of me. I gave a small nod which told Alvin that he could start moving before I felt him to slowly start to thrust into me as I arched my back a bit while I started to moan from the starting thrusts from him. He kept his hands resting against my hips as he continued to move into me while I was holding onto the sheets as I continued to moan as I could tell that Alvin was teasing me a bit like he always does. I let out another moan as I was a bit annoyed by Alvin's teasing since I wanted him to move faster instead of these slow thrusts that I felt moving into me as I let out a small groan before I spoke 

"Enough with the teasing..." 

That was when I felt Alvin lean over me a bit and felt him place a kiss against the back of my neck for a moment as his grip on my hips tightened a bit 

"Someone is in a hurry." 

I felt his breath against my ear as he was still moving slowly into me while I was about to say something, but it got cut off when I felt Alvin thrust harder and deeper into me while he was pulling myself toward him also which added more pleasure to go into me 

"Ah!" 

He continued thrust his length into me while I was still being pulled back onto him leaving myself moaning loudly as I felt each thrust hit me over and over again with my eyes flickering from each one. I felt him lean over me while he placed kisses against my neck once again making me tilt my head a bit so that he could have more access to my neck which was pushing me a bit over the edge since I could feel the pleasure from the thrusts. I gasped and arched my back since Alvin had found the spot where it felt really good to be hit at while I felt him smirk against my neck since he knew that he had found the spot as he started to hit me in that area over and over again causing myself to be lost in the pleasure making it to where I couldn't think that much clearly anymore. My moans filled the air as they were loud and breathy while they were close together as that was the only thing I could do at the moment since I had been overwhelmed by the intense pleasure that I was getting from Alvin's pleasurable thrusts. 

I soon felt Alvin's arms wrap around me as he ended up moving me into his lap causing myself to let out a loud gasp from the sudden change in position as my back was leaning against his chest while he started to thrust harder and deeper into my once again while I leaned my head back against his shoulder. He started to kiss my neck once again as he kept on moving into me leaving me completely helpless since I was still lost in the pleasure that I could feel going throughout my body as I was trembling a bit from it showing how worked up I was up from him moving into me. He placed his hand around my length and started to pump me once again making me moan louder as I tilted my head back against his shoulder once again as my eyes flickered a bit before he breathed into my ear while speaking 

"Open your eyes Jude... I want to see those pretty amber eyes." 

I moaned a bit louder as he tugged on my length faster which caused myself to open my eyes as I found that we were facing the mirror that we had in the room which was facing the closet. I moaned and gasped slightly from the thrusts that had picked up speed as Alvin was making me watch him move into me which was adding more to the pleasure while his hand was still moving alongside my length while we were both breathing heavily at the moment. I knew that we weren't going to last much longer though as I felt the familiar warmth building down in my stomach as I was still moaning loudly before I felt Alvin pull me down onto him a lot deeper as he thrusted into me one last time which was all that it took 

"A..Ah! A..Alvin!" 

I felt myself spill over his hand as I moved into his hand to ride out my orgasm as I felt Alvin coat my insides causing myself to arch my back and moan loudly while he moved into me still to ride out his orgasm at the same time. We were both breathing heavily as he turned my head placing a kiss against my lips as my chest was heaving while he moved to pull out of me once he finished riding out his orgasm. I kissed him as I was now facing him to rest against his chest while Alvin wrapped his arms around me before we went to lay down on the bed snuggling up underneath the blanket since it wouldn't take long for us to fall asleep. He pulled away from the kiss and I laid my head down against his chest closing my eyes as he started to rub my back in a lazy manner before we soon both drifted off into sleep staying close to each other. I knew that we would probably be having a lazy morning in bed for a few hours once we both woke up, but that was something I didn't mind since all I cared about was spending time with Alvin. 

 

 


End file.
